Echoes of the Past
by Ana-Misa
Summary: Leia's plea calls to mind a bittersweet memory from ObiWan's past.


"Echoes of the Past" DISCLAIMERS: George Lucas owns **_Star Wars_** and all related characters. The majority of this fiction is the product of the author's imagination and is written without intent of profit. All rights reserved.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story contains references to **_Star Wars: Episodes 1, 4, 5, and 6_**. In addition, this is my first fanfiction. Enjoy. :o)

***************

## **Echoes of the Past**

by Ana-Misa

### **_"The more things change; the more they stay the same."_**

***************

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Her final words echoed in the room as Luke Skywalker sat rapt by the beautiful girl's plea. He stole a glance at the old man he always knew as "crazy, old Ben Kenobi." 

As the lithe figure of Princess Leia Organa wavered and disappeared, Obi-Wan saw another speaking the same words he heard more than twenty years ago. _Poor Amidala,_ he thought sadly, _you will never truly be gone as long as your daughter lives. _

Has it been so long ago? Obi-Wan mused. _An entire generation without the Jedi and the Republic they served._

Outside of his window the sands of the Dune Sea marked time by etching its passage into the surrounding rocky canyons. The ruthless storms buried many secrets in the Jundland wastes and often wiped away a person's past. For Obi-Wan Kenobi, the hologram called to mind a memory he could not erase. 

*****

From the moment he met her, Obi-Wan knew she was destined for something special. She was introduced as Padme Naberrie, a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo. Only after the situation on the emerald planet became desperate did she reveal her true identity to her traveling companions. 

With the help of the Jedi and the Gungans, Queen Amidala's resourcefulness and cunning eventually saved her people and the planet. In spite of their harrowing adventure, Amidala maintained her poise throughout the crisis. Her sense of purpose and determination left a lasting impression on one particular Jedi. As a result, it earned the fourteen-year-old monarch Obi-Wan Kenobi's admiration and lifelong friendship. 

Over the years, Obi-Wan kept in touch with Amidala and watched her political career from afar. Her decisiveness during the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo gained her respect from neighboring planetary systems and members of the Congress of the Republic. 

After serving as queen for eight more years, Amidala finally decided to run for a congressional seat and represent her planetary system. At the age of twenty-two, she was one of the youngest elected senators to serve the Republic. Political insiders no longer viewed her age as a handicap; furthermore, her youth brought promise to a floundering institution in the midst of the Clone Wars. 

But even in those dark times, Obi-Wan and Amidala managed to bring cheer to each other's existence. They were young and hopeful. The shadow that would doom their lives was still a faceless phantom. 

*****

Obi-Wan removed his boots and sat cross-legged on the tatami mat. Although he was knighted eight years ago and continued to train his own Padawan, he still felt at a loss when it came to bonding with the living Force. Obi-Wan knew his shortcomings and constantly tried to improve himself. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, used to chide him about learning to be more mindful of this part of the Force. So, Obi-Wan set aside his war duties for the afternoon and planned to contemplate the living Force. 

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he recalled Master Yoda's words: "Through the Force, things will you see. Other places. The future...the past." The Master's soothing words calmly swirled in his mind as he concentrated on tapping into the living Force. In his trance induced vision, Obi-Wan found himself drawn to a pale blue light that enveloped his consciousness. Occasionally, he caught fleeting images of various hues like a display of gossamer scarves fluttering in a gentle breeze at a country fair. 

He recognized a few images: his brother Owen, Qui-Gon giving him a rock, and Master Yoda nibbling on his gimer stick. However, other images were confusing and hazy. Although these scenes held no meaning for him, Obi-Wan didn't interrupt the flow of the Force. Time lost its meaning and he allowed himself to drift deeper into the light. 

_It's still illusive._ Obi-Wan thought as he slowly withdrew his consciousness from the living Force. Suddenly, he felt a black wave coming towards him. His eyes snapped open. It took half a moment for him to recognize his surroundings. The slight impressions on his bare feet, from the tatami mat, reminded him that he must have been meditating for several hours. The tiny prickliness of discomfort forced his mind to focus on the now. However, the uneasiness his vision caused was soon dispelled when his Padawan burst into his chamber. 

_So, Anakin was the source of darkness._ With a gentle touch, he nudged the ebony crest to discern the origin of Anakin's turmoil. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan already suspected the cause._Oh, please not another discourse on the angelic wonder known as Amidala. _

Seventeen-year-old Anakin was in the depths of despair. Obi-Wan silently sighed and focused his attention on abating the dark aura hovering around the youth. Without apologizing for interrupting his Master's meditation, Anakin launched into his latest catastrophe. 

_Here we go again, _thought Obi-Wan,_ another variation on the same theme. _He decided to make himself comfortable; so Obi-Wan stretched out his legs, leaned back on his palms, and gazed up at the strapping young man. As he looked up at his Padawan, Obi-Wan wondered if Anakin noticed his latest growth spurt. Regardless of this afternoon's disruption, he realized that Anakin needed to visit the quartermaster about a new wardrobe before the two of them went off on their next mission. 

Obi-Wan's suspicions were confirmed. This time it was Anakin's disastrous proposal to Senator Amidala. Anakin confessed that it wasn't a proposal exactly, but a promise he made to her. Anakin had always been an intense lad, but when it came to Amidala the young man seemed obsessed. Obi-Wan put it off as a childhood crush stemming from Anakin's first adventure with the Jedi. After he listened to Anakin for over an hour, Obi-Wan stopped him and cautioned his Padawan about focusing too much on his fear and anxiety. 

"I thought she loved me." Anakin replied as he sat dejectedly on the floor mat. "She still wears the japor pendant I gave her. Eirtae told me that Amidala never takes it off." 

By now the dark aura clinging to Anakin dissipated, and Obi-Wan was left with a surly youth. Wearily, Obi-Wan sent a thought to his former Master, "Qui-Gon, if you foresaw this, why didn't you tell me?" The Jedi knew that it was a futile gesture, since Qui-Gon Jinn was part of the Force now. The deceased Master could no longer communicate with his last Padawan. 

To head off another round of lovesick prattle, Obi-Wan promised to act as an intermediary for his two young friends. _What am I getting myself into? _

The Jedi Knight cared about both of them and didn't want to see Anakin or Amidala get hurt. However, Obi-Wan knew that if his interference enabled him to keep the peace between his closest friends, it would be worth it._ There's too much at stake right now for a little love affair to disrupt the Galactic Republic. _

"Don't worry Anakin. There is always a way." Obi-Wan said as he escorted his Padawan to the door. He glanced at the gloomy face and decided to give Anakin something constructive to focus his energy on. "Why don't you speak to the quartermaster about some new robes?" 

Anakin seemed pacified by Obi-Wan's gesture of good will and headed towards the east wing to carry out his Master's suggestion. As soon as he saw Anakin on his way, Obi-Wan pulled on his boots and went in search of the person responsible for Anakin's heartache. 

*****

It was almost sunset when Obi-Wan found her in the Jedi Temple gardens. Actually, he knew exactly where to find her. Anakin told him before he left. Obi-Wan delayed their encounter, because he needed time to think about what he would say to her. 

Both Obi-Wan and Amidala had earned reputations as reserved and serious leaders in the Republic. Most of their colleagues were unaware of their sense of humor or the depth of their friendship. So when fellow senators overheard Obi-Wan's and Amidala's private conversations, they were often puzzled by their banter. 

Obi-Wan wandered the Jedi Temple halls as he thought about his dilemma. Amidala and Anakin were both so young and with duties that demanded their time and commitment. He had no doubt that Amidala's maturity was the main reason for her ambiguity towards Anakin's proposal. 

Thinking about her infinite patience towards his Padawan brought a smile to Obi-Wan's lips. The first chance he got he promised himself to ask her how she manages the young hothead. He'd be forever grateful to her if she could teach him how to be patient with Anakin. 

Obi-Wan finally spotted her in the western corner of the Temple gardens. The reflective walls of the enclosed garden caught the image of the setting orb and created twin suns. The bustling sky lanes and optical illusion of the suns framed Amidala's silhouette in azure followed by tints of pale pink. 

The tableau reminded him of watching G1 and G2 set on Tatooine, during their journey from Naboo to Coruscant. Although they were being hunted by the Trade Federation, he took the time to watch the suns set. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Tatooine's setting suns cast a sense of tranquility over him and a longing to fulfill his destiny as a Jedi. 

As if sensing his presence, Amidala turned to him and motioned him to join her. Since leaving her office as queen, Amidala adopted a less stylized public appearance. Gone was the traditional royal face paint and elaborate hairstyles; nevertheless, her attire proclaimed Nubian elegance and functionality. Even without her former trappings, she still was a striking young woman. 

"Good evening, General Kenobi," she said and bestowed upon him a smile she reserved for her closest friends and colleagues. 

_At least Anakin's mood didn't rub off on her_. Since she was in a playful mood, Obi-Wan decided on an appropriate response. "Come, come, Senator Amidala. What are titles between friends?" He replied. If she wanted to spar, Obi-Wan was ready to play her game. He would rather do that than get to the purpose of this interview. 

"Alright, **old** friend," she sweetly replied. 

The difference in their ages was a constant source of comic commentary. In fact, it was part of an ongoing contest to see who could out wit the other. So far, Obi-Wan had to concede that she won this round. "Point and advantage, my lady," he said. 

Amidala acknowledged his curt nod with a brief curtsy and replied, "Why thank you, gallant Knight." 

Obi-Wan stepped a little closer to her so he could speak into her right ear. "Be wary dear lady." He continued in a conspiratorial tone, "we live in dangerous times." 

"Oh, my," she said as she took a half step away from him. Amidala whispered back, "With so much fear surrounding us, would you take up my cause and be my Knight Protector?" She tried her best to bat her eyelashes at him, like a hapless Twi'lek trying to finagle a favor from her slavemaster. 

Try as he might, Obi-Wan's stoic smile eventually dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. "Have you been reading Nubian romances again?" 

"Of course not," she replied indignantly. "With so many congressional debates and fact finding studies, who has time to read for pleasure?" 

He sensed that she didn't want their conversation to turn to the latest political crisis, so he retreated to her previous question. "Hmm, a Knight Protector, interesting title," he said. "What will be my duties?" 

Amidala was grateful to Obi-Wan for playing their lighthearted game. Her responsibilities in the Senate were weighing heavily upon her. Recently, she began to doubt herself. She often wondered if she was serving the people of her planetary system to the best of her abilities. 

However, knowing Obi-Wan was near helped her stay focused on her duty. He was someone she knew she could trust with her insecurities and her secrets. In addition, Amidala could always count on Obi-Wan's dry humor to lift her spirits. 

"Well, you could fetch and carry my wardrobe when I travel on important diplomatic missions," she glibly replied. 

Obi-Wan wouldn't let her off that easily. "Oh, come on, you can do better than that." 

In that instant, Amidala's wit failed her. "Alright, noble Jedi," she said. "You think of something inspiring. 

_I have her now_. Obi-Wan thought and for the first time that evening he really looked at her. The garden's reflective walls captured the last rays of the sun and bathed her in a dusty rose. With a shock he realized that she never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment. It wasn't the way her emerald gown emphasized her shapely form or the soft wavy brown hair that framed her face. Instead, he was transfixed by the spirit and fiery will mirrored in her brown eyes. _Maybe Anakin is right; Amidala is someone worth sacrificing your life. _

The revelation left him awestruck and his instincts took over. With surprising grace, he went down on one knee. "To faithfully serve you and yours all the days of my life," Obi-Wan stated with complete sincerity. 

Amidala was caught up in the game and missed the gravity of his tone. "Will you swear your allegiance before these hallowed walls?" She asked with mock solemnity. 

"Upon my word as a Jedi Knight," he proclaimed with a flourishing bow. His striking pose would have worked if he did not step on the corner of his robe as he stood up to accept her right hand. Obi-Wan's momentum carried him into Amidala's arms and they both fell into a clump of shrubs. 

_It's a good thing everyone is in the refectory for the evening meal_, Obi-Wan thought. _Rumors of a senator and Jedi Knight taking a tumble in the Temple gardens at dusk will not encourage a populace already disgruntled with the current political bickering and ongoing war. _

He turned to Amidala to see if she was fine, as he carefully tried to extract himself from the damp ground. It took awhile for Obi-Wan to assess the damage. Slowly, it dawned on him that they landed in a freshly fertilized flowerbed. With one look at his facial expression when he realized the true nature of the situation, Amidala lost her decorum and giggled hysterically. Luckily for her, Obi-Wan broke their fall so he was the one covered with the majority of the rancid soil. 

She quickly calmed down and wiped away a rebellious tear with the corner of her clean sleeve. One thing that she was sure of was that life was never boring with Obi-Wan around. _Oh dear_, she thought, _he still looks like he's in shock_. She glanced around the shadow-filled garden and realized they couldn't spend the evening in this position. So, Amidala leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope of escaping this incredibly smelly muck." 

Her words broke his trance and Obi-Wan guiltily flashed her a lopsided grin. Gently he lifted her up. At the same time, he managed to leave the largest clumps of fertilizer in the crushed flowerbed. They were quite a sight, even after they removed their outer cloaks. _At least it's twilight_, he thought. The worst of the discoloration on their clothing wouldn't be visible in the evening light. 

"Could we go to your chambers to get cleaned up?" She asked as she surveyed the damage to her gown. 

"That would be no problem." He said as he draped their cloaks over one arm. Then he offered his free arm to her. "Come on." 

Quietly, Obi-Wan and Amidala left the gardens. He agreed to her suggestion, because he knew that he couldn't get her back to her quarters without drawing attention to their disheveled appearance. He wasn't worried about his reputation, but he didn't want Amidala placed in a compromising position because of his clumsiness. Thus, he chose the least traveled and dimly lit corridors to return to the Jedi Temple's residential wing. They soon reached his rooms without any further incident. 

"Why don't you go first?" He gestured to the adjoining room. "Here's something you can change into," he said as he offered her a nondescript brown tunic and trousers. She thanked him with a smile and took the garments into the next room. 

He could hear the running water even as he prepared a brief repast for both of them. Since they both missed the evening meal, he knew she would be hungry when she finished freshening up. 

By the time she returned to the main chamber in her borrowed outfit and with a towel wrapped around her damp hair, the table was set and the food was ready. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Actually, I'm starving." She replied with a little laugh. 

He gave her a slight bow and led her to the table. "Help yourself to the food. It's still hot." 

"What about you?" She asked as she sat in the chair he pulled out from the table for her. 

He poured a red liquid into a goblet near her right hand. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." 

After he saw to her needs, he dashed into the next room for a quick shower and change. 

*****

The change of clothing and satisfying meal made him feel very content. _It's been a long day_. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan realized that his day wasn't over yet. He couldn't put off his mission any longer, so he got off his chair and walked over to the window with a view of Coruscant's night sky. 

Amidala was standing in front of the full-length window watching the lights of the transports, as they traveled on the sky lanes. She could feel some tension in the air as Obi-Wan came to stand beside her. For the first time that evening, she didn't want to play anymore games with him. 

"Amidala, I must speak to you about Anakin." 

"He's just a boy." 

"Do not toy with his affections," Obi-Wan admonished her. 

"What are you implying?" Amidala angrily replied. 

He lowered his voice and spoke calmly, "If you love him, accept his proposal and marry him." 

Amidala was taken aback. "What about my responsibilities to my constituents?" She knew it was an excuse just as much as he did, but a comfortable lie was easier to deal with than her true feelings. 

"He told you how he feels about you," Obi-Wan said. "All he wants in return is your love." 

"It's not fair," she said. "How can I make that type of decision? Don't you understand, my life is not my own. **Our lives** are not our own. At least, right now." 

Obi-Wan silently agreed with her, but he did promise Anakin that he would help him out. "Amidala, I trust your judgment," he said. "And when you feel the time is right, please let Anakin know." 

She nodded. 

He began to walk away from the window when she called his name. 

"Obi-Wan, may I request a favor of you?" She walked up to him and stood directly in front of him. They were within arms reach, but she didn't touch him. Her calm, brown eyes looked directly into his clear, blue ones. 

Although her features were serene, he sensed some conflict within her that he didn't recognize. 

She waited patiently for his response. 

He gazed into her eyes and wordlessly nodded his head. 

"Please, don't bring this up again," she pleaded. "I don't want to lose your friendship because of Anakin Skywalker." 

In spite of everything, he could never deny her. So, Obi-Wan gave her a lopsided smile and drew her to his side. "Alright." The slight furrow at her brow faded away as she watched him take her hands. He raised her right hand to his lips. "As you wish, my lady," was all he said as he kissed her fingertips. 

In that brief moment he felt a disturbance in the Force, but this time it was accompanied by a brilliant flash of blue light upon his inner eye. The vision was similar to the hazy images he experienced during his trance earlier that afternoon. Except this time, he saw Amidala being followed closely by a cloaked figure all in black as a wave of red light washed over the two figures. 

The intensity of the vision caused him to involuntarily grasp her hands. She winced in pain, but she was more concerned about the pallor of his skin and the glazed look in his eyes. 

"Obi-Wan, is anything wrong?" She asked as his eyes gradually focused on her again. 

He wanted to brush it off, but he sensed that the vision foreshadowed some misfortune that would affect her life to come. _Master Yoda once said that the future was always in motion_, Obi-Wan thought. _Perhaps, this vision will change too. _

The vividness of the image faded and he slowly regained his sense of equilibrium. "No matter what happens to either of us," Obi-Wan silently vowed, "I'll find a way to watch over her." 

As he pondered her fate, he felt the weight of her concern for his well being. He didn't want to burden her with his misgivings, so Obi-Wan decided to take refuge in the game they were playing in the garden. He deftly avoided her question and said, "I think it's time your Knight Protector escorts you back to your quarters, before he falls asleep at your feet." 

Amidala didn't realize that it was so late. Although she felt guilty about taking up his evening, she enjoyed the time she spent in his company. One thing that she was thankful for was that at least Obi-Wan knew how she felt about his Padawan. 

"Lead on," she said as she placed her right hand through the crook of Obi-Wan's left arm. They walked into the quiet corridor and headed towards her quarters. 

*****

_After all these years, it has come down to this. _

Slowly Obi-Wan turned to the young man and carefully spoke the words that would change Luke Skywalker's life forever. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan. 

"I can't get involved," Luke said. "I've got work to do...there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." 

He listened patiently as Luke's protests petered out and lost their conviction. "You must do what you feel is right, of course," the older man replied. 

Obi-Wan was thoughtful, but he knew the Force was calling out to this boy. Whether or not young Luke answered the call, Obi-Wan vowed he would see it through to the end. 

_**He**_ had a promise to keep to an old friend. 

******* The End *******

* * *

Questions and comments are welcome via e-mail: ana_misa@yahoo.com.


End file.
